muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Editing Guide
This is a guide to editing the Muv-Luv Wikia. For editing purposes, general guidelines will be laid out for various subjects and items around the wikia. There is no timeline to adhere to for this process, but any new edits should endeavor to follow this formatting as much as is possible in order to streamline information reference. General Rules *You are free to upload any images you want to this wikia for use in your user pages. However, please exercise common sense and do not use this as an excuse to do something completely left and out (like uploading your M18 Strike Witches image collection using the Wikia system). *Please make good use of spell-check before an edit. An occasional miss is fine and there is no requirement if you're just posting a comment, but if ur edeet 2 an ahtikle luks rike th15 you know what's coming. *There is no active prohibition whatsoever regarding spoiler posting or adding in of spoiler information (this is a freakin' WIKIA, you are being spoilered just by coming here!), but if your best source is a forum after hearing it from someone's husband's brother's friend's boss' cousin's father's uncle's cosmic savior's girlfriend's android replacement's creator's assistant's cat then I would suggest putting it in the comments instead. If you can guarantee that you're not posting someone else's chronic sleeptalking (such as by having access to a copy of the VN/LN/book yourself and being able to post good-quality images for people to verify your claims, or even better, provide word-by-word translated proof for people to counter-check), then add in a spoiler heading; *It is currently set to only acknowledge the VNs. That is not a pressing concern, and will be dealt with at a later date. *And use the following code to mask spoilers, because people would still like to read some of it without... well, knowing everything else that comes along. ** *insert text here* Specific Rules These are generally more for page creation than simple edits, but those seeking to add translated information or scanned official images would do well to look through this, longer than a Hive tunnel it may seem. |-|Character Articles= If you are creating a new character article then please do write it in the following format of the character's appearance by series, in the following order: *General Introduction (basic introduction (can be as sparse as "This is Chara XX, he/she/it has appeared in xx series and xx series") and infobox) **Character history and development in Extraverse (if applicable). Section header is "Extra". **Character history and development in Unlimited (if applicable). Section header is "Unlimited". **Character history and development in Alternative (if applicable). Section header is "Alternative". **Character history and development in any Chronicles sidestories (if applicable). Section header is "Chronicles". ***Character history and development listed by title-release order of the Chronicles sidestories (eg. Jinguuji Marimo, who appears in Atonement and later Confessions, should have her appearance in Chronicles listed in Atonement first, followed by Confessions). The above option in Chronicles takes over as a general cover of the character in all of the Chronicles stories instead. Not required if the character has only appeared in a Chronicles story as introduction would probably be covered in the General History section above. **Character history and development in Total Eclipse (if applicable). Section Header is "Total Eclipse". ***The VN is chief canon. Discrepancies in the LN and anime should be noted in the Trivia section below. The older arrangement of listing character history by their version of TE is no longer applicable. Still, no edits should be done to those pages unless you have adequate information on what has transpired in the VN. **Character history and development in Schwarzesmarken (if applicable). Section Header is "Schwarzesmarken". **Character history and development in The Euro Front (if applicable). Section Header is "The Euro Front". **Character history and development in The Day After (if applicable). Section Header is "The Day After. ***Character history and development in each of the TDA Episodes (if applicable). The above option in TDA takes over as a general cover of the character in TDA instead. Not required if the character has only appeared in TDA as introduction would probably be covered in the General History section above. **Character history and development in Altered Fable (if applicable) **Character history and development in Other Appearances (if applicable). They should be listed by media title. Example includes Marimo appearing in Haiburu. Section Header is "Other Appearances". *Special Rule: Tactical Surface Fighter in Action is not independently identified, but otherwise grouped into any of the possible section headers. A reference note should be made to the relevant TSFIA issue in the References section at the end of the page. *Character Art Gallery. Please restrict this to official and in-story appearances of the characters. No Cryska in a Hakuryou swimsuit, please, and definitely no fanart either. Not allowed. NG. **If you have a sizable collection of official but non- or disputed-canon appearances of the characters (eg. Yui in a Hakuryou swimsuit by CARNELIAN) and your family doctor has issued a statement saying that you have a chronic disorder that can only be cured by sharing them on the internet via this wikia, please create a sub-page (eg. http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Takamura_Yui/Promotional_Images) that clearly separates dakimakura-shilling I mean, promotional images from in-story appearances or story-relevant line art. **Keep in mind that this is not a Yahoo Geocities fansite. Do not overdo things and upload up to and more than 10^37 shots of the same character from each episode of the TE anime/relevant VN into the gallery. One to three good shots per different clothing, uniform, or appearance in the timeline, is enough. Nobody needs to know who's your waifu. *Character Quotes. *Trivia. Things that are nice to know but do not affect the storyline (eg. Takeru has a star-shaped mole on the rear of his left hip. No, he doesn't have it, in case you were actually wondering). *References. General html code for inserting references is to put under the References heading. You then put the following code, in the following order; Source Title, Page Number, Subheading beside the sentence in the article that you want to have a reference for. Example, if I wanted to create a reference to a page in Cross Operation for Jerzy Sandek, it would be: MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 4, pg. 92, TSFIA #29: Proof of Surface Pilot.. **The text for the code is bolded and non-wiki'd for viewing purposes only. Do not copy the and tags when using. Scattering images around the article is fine. However, for each image posted alongside article text, please indicate its source by putting it within brackets before whatever descriptive text the image has, if any. Examples are available below: KyokoSama.jpg|(TE An.) Facial shot of Takatsukasa Kyoko. Shirogane_Takeru.jpg|(TDA) Takeru in IRG uniform. *Source indicators are as follows. Hyperlinking is much encouraged. **(Extra) for Extra *ba-dum tssssssh* **(UL) for Unlimited **(Alt.) for Alternative **Chronicle sidestories are listed by story title; eg. (Atonement), (Confessions), (Chicken Divers), (Adoration), etc. **For Total Eclipse, (TE An.) for the anime, (TE VN) for the visual novel, (TE LN) for the light novel. **(Schwarze) for Schwarzesmarken. **(Euro Front) for The Euro Front. *zing!* **(TDA) for The Day After **(AF) for Altered Fable **For appearances in other series the relevant series name will do. Eg. (Haiburu). **For images taken from scanned artbooks, use the book title; eg. the Alternative Memorial Artbook would be (Alt. Memorial), Integral Works would be (IW), TE World Guidance would be (TE-WG), Cross Operation Volume 4 would be (Cross Op. #4). |-|TSF Articles= If you are creating a new TSF article then please do write it in the following format of the character's appearance by series, in the following order: *General Introduction (basic introduction (can be as sparse as "The XXX TSF/A is a TSF/A used by YYY nation. *flavor description*") and infobox) **History. The basic development profession of the TSF; the why and how of the TSF entering or not entering service. This should not be used to include the deployment of the TSF in any scenarios (whether they occurred during testing or prototyping); if there are such incidences (ZEEKS R STEELING THE GENDUMB) then only the causes (they forgot to lock the hangar door) and the results of the incident should be noted in this section (eg. They couldn't get it to walk to the hangar door to escape, which resulted in the manufacturers acknowledging that they should really stop using paper-pulp mock-ups for the legs.) **Deployment. Whatever the TSFs end up doing once they are certified for mass-production and distribution to the hapless line fodder/grorious JIRG/super piratos/Newtypes/X-rounders/Y-squarers/Z-triforces blah blah blah. Regardless of appearances by series, always follow in-series chronological order when listing deployment dates (any deployment of F-4s pre-1978 followed by any deployments of F-4s post 1978, eg. F-4Js in China during Atonement followed by F-4JS during the Defense of Kyoto. Editors should strive to reduce or entirely omit direct references to series title unless unavoidable.) ***The above only applies to TSFs that do not have dedicated appearances. In the case of those that appear multiple times across the series (Type-00 Takemikazuchi), a tabber function should be used, following a similar header order as the character pages: Unlimited/The Day After, followed by Alternative. ****Unlike character pages, there is no distinction made between its appearance in series (that should be covered by the infobox). General rule of thumb is that Unlimited/The Day After only deals with the happenings in their respective series, while Alternative covers everything from the day the BETA landed until post-Sledgehammer (The Chronicles series, are, after all, headed as "Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles"). *Special Rule: Tactical Surface Fighter in Action is not independently identified, but otherwise grouped into any of the possible section headers. A reference note should be made to the relevant TSFIA issue in the References section at the end of the page. The same is applied to one-off appearances ONLY IF their canonicity can be confirmed. If it cannot be confirmed, it should not be included (such as the XFJ-01 in Prayer of phantom). *TSF Art Gallery. Please restrict this to official and in-story appearances of the characters. No F-22A in Soviet colors, Type-97 in Fire Bomber livery (although if you want to make it your user page splash image then go ahead), and definitely no black Type-00R. **If you have a sizable collection of official but non- or disputed-canon appearances of the TSFs (eg. photos of Kouki posing with TSF models with IdolM@ster decals all over at an event) and your family doctor has issued a statement saying that you have a chronic disorder that can only be cured by sharing them on the internet via this wikia, you are free to upload them here. Do not, however, add them into any pages other than your own user splash page. This is a grey area and it is still in the process of being dealt with. **Keep in mind that this is not a Yahoo Geocities fansite. Do not overdo things and upload up to and more than 10^37 shots of the same TSF from each episode of the TE anime/relevant VN into the gallery. I am well aware that there are images that break such conventions and am looking into sloughing them off; lineart and a few good poses are all that should be really needed. *Trivia. Things that are nice to know but do not affect the storyline (eg. the F-22A EMD Phase 2 can be imbued with the power of Ea if you know the secret passcode to enter into the system while drinking the virgin blood of a Japanese serviceman mixed with his bitter tears. LOL, amrite?). *References. General html code for inserting references is to put under the References heading. You then put the following code, in the following order; Source Title, Page Number, Subheading beside the sentence in the article that you want to have a reference for. Example, if I wanted to create a reference to a page in Cross Operation for the MiG-29's deployment history, it would be: MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 4, pg. 92, TSFIA #29: Proof of Surface Pilot.. **The text for the code is bolded and non-wiki'd for viewing purposes only. Do not copy the and tags when using. Scattering images around the article is fine. However, for each image posted alongside article text, please indicate its source by putting it within brackets before whatever descriptive text the image has, if any. Examples are available below: Hetare_kawaii.png|(TE An.) Bluecherry-sama and the Banana Strawberry Fudge Battalion during Operations Swenson Savers. File:09B3138C.png|(TDA) The Last Marine getting some ill-deserved suntanning. *Source indicators are as follows. Hyperlinking is much encouraged. **(UL) for Unlimited (in this case it's not used together with TDA, because this is a source indicator, the other is a timeline/history indicator. Until it is cleared up on which instance of UL TDA has spawned from, it will be kept as it is.) **(Alt.) for Alternative **Chronicle sidestories are listed by story title; eg. (Atonement), (Confessions), (Chicken Divers), (Adoration), etc. **For Total Eclipse, (TE An.) for the anime, (TE VN) for the visual novel, (TE LN) for the light novel. **(Schwarze) for Schwarzesmarken. **(Euro Front) for The Euro Front. *zing!* **(TDA) for The Day After **For appearances in other series the relevant series name will do. Eg. (Haiburu, Ayu-Mayu Theater). Note that this must apply to full appearances (The XFJ-01 in the arguably non-canon Prayer of phantom Dengeki ML magazine) and not obvious inter-series jabs (people with Type-00 masks wearing Hakuryou uniforms that are obviously meant to represent Meiya and Sumika) **For images taken from scanned artbooks, use the book title; eg. Integral Works would be (IW), TE World Guidance would be (TE-WG), Cross Operation Volume 4 would be (Cross Op. #4). |-|Image Conventions= Image uploading depends on what you are uploading. For starters, images uploaded should be kept within 1000px on it longest side (doesn't matter whether the image is landscape- or portrait-oriented). The wikia needs coherent images, but we don't need 10^37 dpi images measuring 10^37 by 10^37 pixels. I leave that up to the 'boorus. *This only affect images uploaded in the recent. If an image is already above that size, leave it as it is. When uploading, try to source for a higher-quality image. This means that if you can get scans, don't upload a fuzzy cam-phone image; there is no achievement, imaginary or no, that comes from being "first". You can upload anything of any quality you want to use in the comments, but blurry images for the pages themselves are just poor practice. *While nobody usually edits the image page itself, many would appreciate if you indicated source and type in the "Description" part. **This is different from the (XX) source indicator on the front of image thumbnails in pages; refer to this page for a full appreciation of what goes into the Description section. ***Indicators are used to determine the image type (Visual novel CG, Page Scan (edited), the source (page of the book and the book title), any text blurbs in the images, and if possible, a translation of it)